Soledad
by Lis-chan
Summary: Una vida, Una muchacha, Sus padres pelean, que hara ella con su futuro....
1. Cap 1

Soledad

Cáp. 1.

Por: Lis-chan

 Una pequeña niña lloraba en la oscuridad de su habitación. Podía sentir los gritos de sus padres que peleaban sin control, demasiados insultos para la pequeña inocente. Ella no lo soportaba, mientras miraba a su hermano menor que estaba durmiendo en la cuna de al lado no hacia mas que llorar y llorar. Y, aunque su conciencia le decía que debía quedarse allí adentro, es su pequeña cama, se levanto y con sutiles pasos llego cerca de la cocina.

Se arrimo a la puerta y vio, que en la mesa cuadrada había una fuerte discusión. Últimamente todos los días las había, pero ella desconocía el porque. Para sus 3 cortos años de edad el mundo de los adultos era totalmente desconocido, he inseguro... ella no quería crecer nunca, quería vivir pequeña junto a sus padres y su pequeño hermano. 

Sus cristalinos ojos azules se aguaron, y en silenciosos sollozos volvió a la enorme habitación en la que había estado antes, aquella en la cual había vivido los dos últimos años y en la cual había sido feliz. La habitación en la que ella se encontraba era inmensa, era una casa antigua y los suelos en su mayoría eran de madera, grandes ventanas dejaban ver la estrellada noche y la enorme luna llevaba sus reflejos hasta su pequeña cara, cubierta de lagrimas que se reflejaban como el más puro cristal.

La niña se seco las lagrimas, ella quería ser fuerte, siempre se lo demostraba a sus padres, así sentía que nadie la lastimaría, porque, además, hasta ahora ella había vivido muy lindos días. Pero cada grito la hacia más débil, y así intranquila y agotada volvía a la fría cama.

Cuando la pequeña niña rubia despertó. Las lagrimas secas cubrían su rostro, se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Se lavo la carita e intento sonreír, como si la pelea de anoche hubiera sido totalmente inadvertida por sus padres. Cuando hubo terminado fue hasta la cocina donde sus ellos habían discutido. Allí, encontró a su madre sentada en la mesa, tomando un café. La pequeña noto que mientras tenia la taza sus manos temblaban y además en su cara tenia ojeras. ella no había dormido.

Su madre le dedico una triste sonrisa y le pregunto si quería tomar su desayuno, ella asintió en silesiano mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le daba un beso, su madre no aguanto y rodeo a su hija en un abrazo, sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y su madre la abrazo mas fuerte todavía. Cuando la soltó, evito que la pequeña mirase su rostro, se paro rápidamente y se dirigió a la heladera a buscar la leche.

La niña, mientras la mujer preparaba la leche fue en busca de su padre a la habitación, para ver como estaba él, pero cuando se subió a la cama de dos plazas noto que allí no había nadie. Corrió de nuevo a la cocina y le pregunto a su mama por él. Pero en cuanto la niña menciono al hombre el rostro de la madre se torno pálido, y simplemente dijo que había salido.

Como le podría explicar ella, a su pequeña de tres años, que su padre la había abandonado, como decirle semejante barbaridad a una pequeña inocente, que era un ángel vestido en persona.

Y así paso el tiempo... los días, y Filia, la rubia de ojos celestes seguía preguntando por aquel hombre, que su madre tanto amaba... hasta que su madre le dijo la cruda verdad, le dijo que él nunca regresaría y que, sin embargo, que como su hija el tendría que venir, y cumplir con su deber de padre.

Que tan avivado puede ser un niño cuando quiere?, La pequeña comprendió hasta el más mínimo detalle, incluyendo los que su madre omitió por la corta edad de la pequeña, de la nada en el corazón de la niña surgió una chispa de rencor a su padre, pero la madre dejo el relato cuando escucho llorar a Val. Su hijo menor  

La pequeña niña ya tenia unos 5 años de edad, por fin comenzaría el colegio, y aunque no muy contenta por ello, dejaba que su madre le pusiera el brillante guardapolvo. En la cara de Filia no se reflejaba ninguna sonrisa, sabia que él estaría allí, y también sabia que la mujer de su padre, el medico Gaarv estaría allí. Como decirle a su padre que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Por haberla abandonado y por nunca haber querido a su madre. 

En esos últimos años su padre la había ido a visitar muchas veces, pero ella se resistía a ir, nunca había podido evitar sentir tal sentimiento, si cada vez que se acercaba a su madre ella lloraba. Sabia que su madre aun le quería, pero su padre no hacia mas que reprocharle cosas a su madre cuando se la cruzaba. Lo cual, era seguido, ambos trabajaban en el mismo hospital. 

Tantos problemas había causado ya, desde que su madre le había pagado a una mujer para que cuidara de ella y su hermano habían comenzado los problemas, mas tarde, cuando la rubia niña había sufrido unas complicaciones en el sistema respiratorio el la había acusado de ser la culpable y ahora, cada vez que Filia Coria bajo la cama para no ir con su padre. Él adjudicaba tal acción a las influencias de su madre...

Tales pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió que su mama dejaba de peinarla, intento sonreír, y le salió bastante bien, con el tiempo había aprendido ha crear una sonrisa, que aunque no era totalmente de verdad, estaba feliz aun. Tenia una buena vida también. Todos sus gustos eran cumplidos, hasta el punto de que se había vuelto demasiado caprichosa. Su madre a falta de tiempo con sus hijos, vivía regalándoles muñecos, hasta el mas caro juguete que ella desease. Ella había dejado de sentir el tiempo de su madre... siempre estaba trabajando, y cuando llegaba estaba demasiado cansada.

Todo por sus hijos, la madre trabajaba por sus hijos, caminaba por sus hijos, respiraba por sus hijos... vivía solo por ellos. Pero la niña no se daba cuenta de ello, los dos últimos años ella se había cerrado al mundo, su pequeña burbuja no incluya ni a su hermano y ni a su atareada madre, solo a ella y a nadie más.

Camino hasta el viejo auto de su abuela, ese día no llevaba ni un solo útil, su madre había olvidado comprarlos, no había tenido tiempo, pero de todas formas no era necesario ese día, pues era el primero.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su risueño abuelo, la verdad, luego de que su padre se fuera, sus abuelos veían muy seguido a su ciudad y ella agradecía por ello. Aunque no fuera muy confidente con nadie su abuelo lograba hacerla reír mucho y eso calmaba su alma, su pequeño corazón que muchas noches había llorado por falta de calor paternal.

Filia diría que a su padre lo veía como un demonio, si, un hombre que siempre estaba serio, que no soportaba regaños, envidioso con sus propios hermanos, mentiroso... si, mentiroso... muy mentiroso y despreciable... su padre carecía de muchos amigos, en su trabajo no era demasiado apreciado y ni siquiera respetaba a sus buenos padres que le habían dado hasta el ultimo aliento de sus vidas. Con solo pensar que ese hombre era un ser tan despiadado, con dura y penetrante mirada, y una voz tan hiriente, tenia ganas de nunca haber nacido. Por lo menos así ella lo recordaba

Ella no guardaba en su mente los días cuando ella jugaba con él e iban a la plaza, al carrusel, al circo que tantas veces había contemplado... no, ese padre que sonreía había sido reemplazado por una parte hiriente de la verdad. Él pensaba mas en los niños que había en la casa de él, hijos de los cuales no era responsable pero que tenían mas atención que ella. Hijos de esa mujer que parecía tan fina y a la vez era un monstruo comparado con su padre.

Espero que les guste, yo sé que por ahora no tiene mucho relacionado con slayers, es un universo alterno, basado en la época actual.  n.n  pero pronto llegaran los demás, no desesperen

Gracias y no se olviden, criticas, saludos y todo lo que deseen en sus reviews es aceptado


	2. Cap 2

Soledad

Cáp.2

Por Lis-chan

Hi!, Si aquí estoy otra vez n.n espero que les allá gustado el Cáp. Anterior. U.u recibí poquitos reviews, pero debe ser porqué yo tampoco dejo muchos ne?? Bueno, = me gustan todas las historias :p

Empecemos Entonces con esto:

Filia descendió del auto tomada de la mano de su abuelo, el viejo canoso sonreía... no recordaba a la niña, pero le agradaba mucho, tenia una cálida mirada y una bonita sonrisa y por eso el se sentía seguro.

" Vamos? " Preguntó la niña... él asintió y siguió a la que era su mujer con la pequeña tomada de su mano.

Si, el anciano estaba enfermo, pero se rehusaba a ir a un medico, todo se le olvidaba. Desde hacia un tiempo no podía manejar y ya no recordaba el nombre de sus hijas. Si no fuera por su esposa, que lo acompañaba a todos lados, no sabría que hacer. 

Una gran entrada estaba frente a ellos. Montones de niños sonreían y cruzaban aquel enorme portón, y Filia pudo ver entonces a una señora que la miraba cariñosamente desde lo alto de las escaleritas, su madre la alejo del abuelo y la acerco a esta.

- saluda Filia, esta será tu maestra n.n (dijo su mamá)

- En serio??- la niña parecía feliz, su rostro brillaba, le maravilló aquella sonriente persona – hola!, mucho gusto... - estaba entusiasmada, ya quería aprender todo, su primera impresión había sido muy buena

- enséñale lo que sabes Fi-chan – agrego su madre

- El abecedario?- su madre asintió, ella dirigió su carita a la maestra y comenzó a deletrear-

Letra por letra, hasta el final, muy rápido para la comprensión humana, pero no tanto como para una maestra, la cual puso su mano en la cabeza de Filia, sonrió y la halagó.

- Y como se llama usted?

- Mi nombre es Silphield, pequeña damita, y ya puedes entrar, eres una chica con mucha inteligencia n_n

- Gracias señorita 

Y así entraron, había mucho revuelo, para la pequeña parecían millones, algunas niñas grandes, otras pequeñas, pero lo cierto era que no había ningún muchacho o niño cerca. Sin embargo, eso no pareció importarle mucho. En su mente ahora reinaban los nervios... tendría que buscar a su padre...

Y así busco por el amplio patio, en el cual una hermosa estatua se cernía en el costado y al frente un altísimo mástil sostenía solo cuerdas, esperando una fiel bandera. Bajo su vista de aquel objeto y la dirigió a una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente por la corta ausencia de sus padres. No, se dijo, así no seria ella, nunca jamás lo seria...

Nuevamente comenzó a buscar al hombre, y de nuevo algo extraño la distrajo, era otra chiquilla, una compañera de su guardería...

- Ame-chan!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta no se dio vuelta... - Ame-chan!!! – insistió la niña. Se dispuso a correr hacia ella por la ausencia de respuesta.

"Que grande es este lugar" pensó y siguió corriendo, tropezándose con otras chicas más grandes a las cuales, por la emoción no había visto... pero vio... o mejor dicho choco contra alguien mas... subió su vista dispuesta a disculparse y continuar pero... Se había hecho realidad. Postrado ante ella un corpulento hombre, seguido por una mujer bastante fina, estaba su amargado padre.

- te he dicho Filia que no corras sin mirar- la tomo en sus brazos e inclino su mejilla para que ella lo besara

- Hola papá- dijo ella, carente de muchas emociones.

- No vas a saludar a Xellas mi amor? 

En la carita de ella no había ni una pizca de placer ante ese acto, bajo de los brazos de su padre y miro a la esbelta y orgullosa mujer, tan diferente de su madre, la besó en la mejilla y volvió a correr hacia  su amiga la cual ya no se encontraba allí.

Y de nuevo... las lagrimas querían escapar...  no por el miedo, sino por la angustia que consumía su garganta. Busco a su abuelo o a su madre, y cuando por fin los localizo, alcanzo a su madre y abrazándola torpemente largo su llanto.

*** continuara ***

n.n ya, lamento la tardanza :P espero que les este gustando...

nos vemos y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
